1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to firearms or weapons and more particularly to a novel weapon capable of firing a plurality of ammunition loads in a serial manner and to the serial ammunition loaded or carried in a tube insertably received in the barrel of the weapon.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a weapon having a single or double barrel in which a single load of ammunition is introduced into a firing chamber and the load is mechanically detonated to fire the shot incorporated in the ammunition load. After firing, the chamber is cleared and a new ammunition load is introduced for firing as previously described. This procedure can be done in a single shot or manual manner or, such as in automatic weapons, the pace or loading and unloading procedure rapidly increased so that multiple rounds or shots can be fired in quick succession. However, it is to be understood that regardless of how fast the mechanism for loading and unloading may be, the sequence is first to load the firing chamber with the proper ammunition followed by firing of that ammunition and removal of the residue or shell which is then replaced by another shell or ammunition load preparatory to a second firing.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered when employing such prior art devices and procedures which stem largely from the fact that the ammunition is loaded sequentially into the chamber which is time consuming and the firing is achieved through mechanical means which is slow in reaction time and does not lend to multiple firing of ammunition loads.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel weapon which not only incorporates a multiplicity of ammunition loads which may be fired in a serial manner from a single firing chamber but one which may be electronically detonated so as to fire individual or multiple loads within the same firing chamber.